


December 27th

by Angie_clover



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_clover/pseuds/Angie_clover
Summary: I was listening to Silent Night the other day, and suddenly this scene popped into my head. I didn't want to use it for a bigger fic tho. I thought it was sweet and nice and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always very appreciated.(I'm non native speaker so I'm always afraid to sound weird, so please have mercy on me 😅)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	December 27th

Snow is falling slowly, outside. 

The fire's crackling in the fireplace, I can feel its heat on my naked chest.  
I'm looking outside the window now, all is calm, all is bright. 

Like the song, Silent night. 

What a year. Hiding. Covid. Quarantine. Hiding. Cayman Islands. Hiding. Cabo. Hiding. Divorce. Hiding. Birthday. Hiding.  
Hiding, hiding, hiding. 

I sigh heavily.  
We're strong, but hell, we're tired too.

I feel his warm hand caressing my side.

"... Thought you were sleeping" I say, looking at his reflection on the window. 

We can hear the bells sound in the distance, it's midnight. 

"How could I?" 

I turn my head toward him, he's smiling. 

"happy birthday, my love." he says, watching the snow through the window, hugging me closer. 

It's worth it.  
It's all worth it, I think, smiling back to him. 

"I love you"

Silent Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Silent Night the other day, and suddenly this scene popped into my head. I didn't want to use it for a bigger fic tho. I thought it was sweet and nice and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always very appreciated. 
> 
> (I'm non native speaker so I'm always afraid to sound weird, so please have mercy on me 😅)


End file.
